Please Come Back
by Lesmis13
Summary: "Sadly, there were no words; there were no words for a guilty person to pass on to another fellow guilty person to soothe the pain." A quick intake of the events after chapter 22 in the game. Pit does not wake up after being healed by the Rewind Spring, instead he is in coma. Viridi and Dark Pit watch over him as they try to cope with their guilt.


_**(A/N:Hi everyone! It has been such a long time since I have written a Kid Icarus story so I decided to write one out of entertainment. Actually, I started writing this story during the summer but I never found the chance to actually finish it. In order words, this story might be a two or three (if I am feeling it) part story. But, that is depending on how well this story goes with all of you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! )**_

_**All the characters in this story belong to Nintendo.**_

* * *

Viridi made a sharp turn right and quickened her pace down the hall. Her shoes slapped against the marble floor, making pitter-patter noise each step she took. She bit down on her lower lip in a vain attempt to hold back her tears. The nature goddess clenched her fist as she felt warm tears, rolling down her face. She needed to see him. She wiped her tears with her fingers as she stopped in front of the lone door at the end of the hall. She had to see Pit and tell him that she was sorry; tell him that she loved him otherwise she would not move on.

The nature goddess took in a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. Inside, at the upper right-hand corner of the room was Dark Pit sitting in a chair, staring at the person sleeping in the bed. She did not even have to ask; she already knew who the person was. It was Pit.

"Has he woken up, yet?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

Dark Pit did not even bother to face the young goddess as he let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head no. Viridi did not push matter any further; she just pulled out a chair and took a seat right beside the dark angel, joining him in watching the sleeping angel in silence. She bit down on her lower lip for the second time.

In that moment, nobody made a sound; it was quiet and Viridi did not know if she could take it any longer. She could feel warm tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry, she did not want to look like an idiot in front of Dark Pit, and especially she did not want to like an idiot in front of the person that she loved the most. So instead, she took a deep breath and decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"He looks so peaceful, don't you think?" She choked, silently cursing her voice for becoming so raspy. She cleared her throat and reached out to take a hold of Pit's left hand before continuing. "I bet you that he is having a good dream; he is smiling. See, look!" The nature goddess pointed at the sleeping angel's face with her left hand while her right hand furiously held on to the angel's hand as if the angel would fall if she were to let go.

Dark Pit raised a brow as he watched the young goddess struggled and fumbled over her words. He noticed how tight she squeezed his counterpart's hand but he chose to ignore it. "Yeah, he really is…" He paused and looked around the room, searching for the right words to say because he honestly did not know what to say to her. She felt guilty and so did he; they were just two guilty people trapped inside a silent room, looking at their mistake as they try to form words to cope one another. Sadly, there were no words; there were no words for a guilty person to pass on to another fellow guilty person to soothe the pain. There was only the truth. Dark Pit had understood that but his own fears and selfish ways always managed to block him from seeing that truth.

He turned slightly and took a quick glance at Pit. He gritted his teeth. There were couples of times that he wished he was more like Pit; cheerful and lively, always know what to say to make people feel better, and brave. Pit was a brave person; when it came to the people that he cared about, he was willing to do anything for them even if it would kill him. The dark angel gulped and collected himself, deciding that just for once that he would be brave and face his fears just like Pit. He stood up and took a hold of the nature goddess's hands. He cringed slightly when he noticed the tears quietly streaming down her face. Even though he was not on good terms with the young goddess –actually all gods and goddesses– it pained him to see her like this and he really did not understand why. Quickly, he wiped her tears with his fingers before asking her a simple question.

"Do you feel guilty?"


End file.
